A Fresh Start
by Celtic-Princess09
Summary: Caitlin is the newest member of the wwe medical staff and she has come all the way from Ireland but what could have happened that she would move so far from family and friends? she meets john and they become friends but he doesn't understand why she is so closed off about her past. can he gain her trust and find out? John Cena/oc
1. Chapter 1

******Author's Note: welcome to my first story. ****So bear with me here, I hope everyone likes it.**

**************Disclaimer: i do not own WWE. i only own Caitlin **

**************So ****here is the first chapter!**

* * *

Caitlin woke up and looked around the hotel room, she though she better get showered and dressed because today she was starting her new job. Thinking back only a month ago she was working in a hospital in a small city in Ireland and had send my C.V into WWE, not expecting anything until that phone call...

Walking into the arena for the first time I was feeling a mixture of excitement and nerves, I just couldn't believe I was here. I quickly found DR. Christopher Amann, (the senior ringside physician) and found I would be in the trainer's room that dealt with all injuries but only being a RN I was only to deal with minor injuries like cuts and bruises. I was standing there still not believing I was here when Dr. Amann walked in holding an information package, which included a map to get around the arena and as he was leaving he turned and said "we go on air in 30 minutes and hopefully it will be uneventful but prepare the medical equipment anyway".

An hour later, in the trainer's room I was trying to look busy when the door open behind me and I turn to see john cena standing in the doorway with blood dripping down his face. Rushing over saying "please come and sit down and I'll take a look at that for you, Mr Cena " as I sat him in a chair. he looked straight into my eyes and smiled "please call me john" I just smiled back and went to work on cleaning his wound, "it's not too deep so some paper stitches will do the job" after finishing up the stitches I started to put things away and in the bin when I heard john talk. "I would recognise that accent anywhere, you're from Ireland right" I turned to look at him "I sure am, I'm from Waterford but how'd you know I'm Irish". John stood up and walked over to me, looking down at me smiling "you sound a little bit like sheamus but your more beautiful" then turning and walking straight out the door, leaving me standing there shocked. I pulled myself together and carried on working because it got busier as the night went on.

After the show ended I cleaned up the trainer's room and grabbed my stuff to leave, I walked out of the arena and started heading towards the hotel and made a mental note to myself to rent a car in the next city. I pulled my coat tight around me and carried on walking, I must have been walking for about 5 minutes when I heard a car beep behind me and I turned to look seeing the car pull up right in front of me. The window came down and I saw john smiling at me "what are you doing walking the streets of a strange city at night. Get in and I'll take you to the hotel" I smiled back "I'm walking because I forgot to rent a car and I can take care of myself I'm not helpless, you know... but I will take a lift because im gonna be frozen solid by the time I reach the hotel otherwise" getting into the car and starting to warm up as he was driving off. He smiled at me "so what brings you to work for WWE, leaving your family and friends it must have been hard" I turned in my seat a little so I could look at him "well the recession in Ireland is hitting the healthcare system quite bad and a lot of nurses are losing their jobs, so I applied here not like I thought I would get it but it's a good move for me and my family understand " giving him a look that this was the end of the conversation on my reasons for moving here. I didn't need to get into that with someone I had only known for about 3-4 hours, I turned to look back out the window and saw the hotel and silently thanking god that I would be able to get away from this conversation. I think he felt I didn't want to talk about it and we pulled into the parking area without either of us making conversation. As I was getting out of the car, I turned to john "well thanks for the lift and I'll see you around" walking away before he could say anything to me. as I was walking through the hotel, all I could think about was my family and how I missed them but remembering what my mother had Said to me "Caitlin you need to go, it's a chance to make a fresh start I'm not telling you to forgot him because that will never happen but your only young you need to move on and live your life"

I awoke startled and panicked from my sleep as I tried to calm myself down I looked at the clock and it said 4.36 am; I'm used to waking up this way now because I have woken like this every morning for the last year. Once I was calm I decided that I would go use the hotel gym , working out seemed to wake me up for the day and I definitely didn't want to go back to sleep so I pulled on some shorts and a shirt before making my way down to the gym. I put in my ear buds listening to my music as I started up the treadmill and began running; I must have been there about 45 minutes before I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Turning off the machine I turned to see who it was and standing there with a smile was john, I noticed he was talking so I pulled out my ear buds "sorry I didn't hear you I was listening to music" grabbing my bottle of water and towel from the machine.

"I just said good morning. so do you always work out this early" smiling at me again but this time I noticed the dimples and Smiling back "yeah it's become kinda routine for me now, only before I used to go for a run around the park but now I come to the gym" thinking how missed running outside feeling the cold morning breeze on my face. Looking at him, I noticed he must have already worked out because he was sweating slightly "so look I wanted to apologise for last night I didn't mean to be short with you when you were only trying to be nice". John moved closer "its ok but if you really want to make it up to me, you can have breakfast with me. I hate eating alone". Looking up at his at his smiling face "no bother, just meet me in the lobby in an hour" walking off towards the door.

Getting to my room, I quickly got into the shower and then got dressed looking at myself in the mirror while I putting on the silver locket I wore every day. I kept repeating the same thing in my head "there's nothing wrong with making friends" and on some level I knew I was just nervous because I did find him attractive. Making my way down to the lobby, I quickly found john "well john, you ready for breakfast" I said walking past him to the restaurant and quickly finding a table we both sat down and ordered our food. John started the conversation going "did you enjoy your first day of your new job".

Smiling at him I answered honestly "I was so nervous and excited at the same time but I really did enjoy it, I mean it's completely different to what I was used too".

"You'll get used to it and if you're ever missing home, you should go talk to sheamus he's a nice guy I think you will get long".

We talked more as our food came and by the end of breakfast I was laughing at the stories john was telling me about things that had happened in his many years of being on the road. So the rest of the day john dragged my around Newark saying that I should get out and see the city, we ended up at a place called branch brook park. I had to admit the park was beautiful, we talked about music and movies but then john started talking about his family and I found myself opening up a little talking about my parents and brothers. By the end of that day I realised I had enjoyed myself like that in over a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another Chapter. Let me know what you think as this is my first time writing **

**Thanks**

* * *

Standing in the trainer's room, I couldn't help but think about what had happened last night. Since starting this job 3 weeks ago john and I had become friends, then last night we were in his room watching anchorman and I must have fallen asleep and woke up to find him holding me. It's strange for the first time in a year I hadn't woke up from a nightmare just then my thoughts were interrupted by someone's hand on the bottom of my back, I turned to see john smiling.

"Do you want to come out for drinks with me and sheamus after the show" john asked

"Sure, I'll meet you after the show" I was actually looking forward to seeing sheamus again; he kinda made me feel at home again.

After the show I walked out to the parking lot and found john waiting by the car, I quickly got in and we headed to the bar to meet sheamus.

* * *

At the bar sheamus spotted us walking in and shouted "hey fella over here". We walked over and sheamus stood up and hugged me "nice to see you again lass "then john and sheamus went to get drinks. When they return, we talked about the show and I was getting to know wrestling quite well from some of the superstars and divas.

By 2 am I was merrily drunk laughing and hanging on to john arm as we walked from the bar to get a taxi to the hotel. In the taxi I was cuddled up to john in an effort to keep warm, still laughing at the jokes john was making. Getting out of the taxi I stumbled a little but I was caught around the waist by john. Laughing john held me up as we walked to my room, one there I was fishing in my bag for my key card after emptying my bag onto the floor I realised I must have left it in the room. John started to help me pick the contents of my bag of the floor "you can stay in my room tonight "and I didn't argue. Once we got to johns door, he opened it with ease and stood aside so I could go in first, walking in talking off my heels as my feet were aching when I tripped over his bag.

John rushed to check on me and once is seen I was laughing he started too, standing there so close I don't know what come over me but I reach up placing my hand on the back of his neck and pulling his face towards mine. Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his, after about 30 seconds into the kiss his tongue brushed my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth to allow him excess and the kiss quickly deepened, I could feel john's hands sliding under the bottom of my shirt and when his skin touched mine I moaned into his mouth and felt him smile. John pulled out of the kiss and grabbed the bottom of my shirt pulling it over my head and before I could think or say anything his lips were back on mine, in one swift motion he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he was walking towards the bed. Placing me down gently on the bed, as john began to kiss his way down my neck, he stopped for a moment to lift his arms as I pulled off his shirt. He returned the favour by reaching around my back and taking of my bra and quickly latching on to one of my breasts. Sucking and licking at it caused my breathing to become erratic and my moans to become louder. My hands resting on john's shoulders they slowly started to travel down his back until I came to the top of his jeans, moving my hands to the front of his jeans I started to rub against his hardening member. John moaned with my nipple in his mouth and quickly started to unbutton my jeans, he leaned up just abit and grasped the sides of my jeans pulling them of my body and throwing them to the floor. He began to kiss his way up my leg to the sensitive area on the inside of my thigh and then ripped my panties right from my body. John gave me one last smile before leaning down between my legs and tasting me. All I could do was lie there and moan while riding out the sweet pleasure that he was giving me. As soon as he was satisfied he kissed his way back up my body to my lips and kissing me again, I could taste myself on his lips. I flipped him over to where I was on top and gave him a rough kiss before travelling the same path down his body that he had on mine. I kissed my way from his mouth to neck and down his chest, making a trail of kisses down his stomach to his rock hard abs. John moaned before I unbuttoned his jeans, grabbing his jeans and boxers together I quickly deposed of them. Seeing him laying there naked sent shivers down my spine, I leaned down taking john into my mouth for the first time and he couldn't help but thrust into my mouth and beginning to moan loudly. I began to move my head up and down running my tongue down the outside of his shaft. A few minutes later john pulled me up to him.

"I don't want to come yet. I want to be inside you" he said as he flipped us over.

He positioned himself between my legs and started to kiss me passionately. Pulling away he looked into my eyes and he gently pushed himself inside of me. "fuck, you feel so good" john said as he could feel my warmth around his member. I closed my eyes and moan as he pushed himself all the way in; he slowly started to trust in and out of me "hmm... Omg this feel so good" I say slightly breathless. Wanting him to go deeper, I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. This caused me to moan loudly and john to groan, "Fuck" in my ear. Soon john started to go faster and faster, thrusting deeper into me and I started to cry out as I reaching my limits and by the groans from john he wasn't that far behind. as john thrust into me harder and deeper I felt the pressure building in my stomach then explode as I cried out in ecstasy, john moaned in my ear "Caitlin...you feel so good...Oh fuck" as he emptied himself inside of me. He thrust a couple more times before he rested his head on my shoulder, his breathing slightly laboured.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, I could feel john's warm body beside me and could hear his heart beating as my head lay on his chest. I hadn't felt this close to someone in a long time but then a wave of guilt hit me as I knew that this would be the end of our friendship because I knew I wasn't ready for anything more. Suddenly images of the worst day of my life flashed in my mind, finding him there on the kitchen floor... I slide out of the bed gently so not to wake john and got dressed, walking to the door I looked back at john sleeping before turning an walking out the door.

Once inside my room I leaned against the door and slowly slide down, bringing my knees up to my chest and crying as I remember the day that I had my heart broken so badly that it changed me. After 20 minutes of crying I crawled to the bed and curled up and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, my head pounding and opening my eyes they started to sting from all the crying. Looking at the clock I noticed it was nearly 5pm, thinking I needed to be at the arena for 6.30, I moaned as I moved of the bed towards the bathroom to shower. By 6pm I was showered and dressed as I grabbed my phone I noticed there were 2 messages and 4 missed calls, all from john. Quickly reading the messages I knew what they would say.

Message 1

Hey, where did you go this morning I was hoping we could have had breakfast... john

Message 2

Caitlin I have tried to call you but you're not answering. Have I done something wrong? Let me know your ok.

I arrived at the arena, I went straight to the trainer's room and started to get ready for the show but all I could think about was how john was such a nice guy and didn't deserve to have to deal with an emotional wreck. I was taken out of my thoughts by john walking in "Hey are you ok, I thought you would have called me back". I turned to look at john "john... I didn't call you back because what happened last night can't happen again".

"Why" john asked looking confused.

"John, I can't get involved with you because you don't know what I have been through in the past and it's not fair to you. You're a great guy but I'm emotionally broken I don't think I could take any sort of relationship other than friends" as I said the word friends it brought back images of last night.

"Then tell me about your past. Let me help you get through whatever you have to get through" he almost pleaded.

I looked at my feet "john, I'm sorry but its friends or nothing. That's all I'm capable of at the moment".

"FINE" then he turned and walked out of the door not even looking back. I stood there feeling like I was about to cry but I pulled myself together and spent the rest of the night on autopilot. Walking out to the parking lot sheamus appeared from behind me "Hiya lass, what's the craic", I looked up at sheamus and his face changed when he saw I was nearly about to cry. Sheamus immediately put his big arm around my shoulder and walked me to my car "come on lass. We will go get a pint and ya can tell me all about it".

Soon we were sat in a quiet little pub and we got our drinks and sat down.

"Right lass what's wrong" sheamus asked looking a little worried

"I'm such a mess. I did something I shouldn't have but I just got caught up in the moment and now I had to hurt a good friend" nearly crying as I talked.

"Ah. So you and john last night I'm guessing. So why don't you want john, he is a good fella ya know" backing his friend.

"I know he is but I have been through so much if I get hurt one more time I wouldn't survive" choking out the words while trying to hold back the tears.

"So who and what broke your heart so much lass".

I looked into sheamus's face and knew I could trust him, so I started telling him about the worst day of my life.

_Flashback_

I had just got of a night shift at the hospital and as I walked through my front door, I heard an engine running coming from the kitchen. Rushing to the kitchen I opened the door and started to cough from the fumes and that when I saw him lying there "PATRICK" I rushed to his side, feeling his neck to find he pulse. I started to panic when I couldn't find one; I turned off the bike and pulled out my phone to call an ambulance then lying him down and starting CPR.

6 minutes later I was being pulled away from him by a paramedic, tears falling down my face I started to scream "HELP HIM PLEASE". The two paramedics looked at each other before using their radio's calling for garda siochana to be dispatch to the address; I fell to my knees crying. The paramedics helped me outside where taken to hospital for shock, after the sedative kicked in I was interviewed by the garda about what had happened.

The next day I was curled on the sofa in my mother's living room when the garda's walked in, they started telling me that they had finished their investigation and was classifying Patrick's death as a suicide. They handed me an envelope with my name on the front, I opened it quickly and started to read.

_Dear Caitlin_

_I'm so sorry. I love you so much but lately I have not been myself and I just can't do this anymore._

_Remember the good times _

_Patrick_

_End Flashback_

Sheamus just sat there looking at me with a pained look on his face and I noticed he was holding my hand, "lass I'm so sorry you had to go through that".

"Thanks sheamus" I said pulling my hand away.

"How long ago did this happen lass?"

I sighed before answering "a year and a half ago" but I really didn't want to talk about it anymore and asked sheamus if we could leave?

Once I got to my hotel room I was exhausted both physically and emotionally, I slowly walked to the bed dropping my bag on the way and crawled on it and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, i hope you like this next chapter**

**please R&R **

**thanks**

* * *

Three weeks later, the show had been on air an hour and I was thinking to myself how john wouldn't even look at me since we last spoke. Sheamus had been great the last few weeks but it just wasn't the same, I just couldn't stop thinking about that night I spent with john. I was brought out of my thoughts by people rushing through the door, it was then I noticed john being carried in bloodied and bruised. He had just had a brutal match with Brock Lesnar, once Dr. Amann had checked him over he turned to me "can you clean and stitch him please". I gathered up my equipment and walked over to john, looking down at him I started cleaning the blood off his face then he looked up at me but said nothing.

Once I finished stitching john up, he just got up and left saying "thanks" as he walked out the door, I slumped down on the chair and continued to think about john.

* * *

I arrived at my room at 10.30 and I just couldn't settle, I was pacing the room and then I decided what I was going to do. I grabbed my phone and key heading out the door, making my way down the hall I stopped at john's door. I stood there for a few seconds looking at the door, and then knocking twice I stood and waited. He opened the door, wearing only a pair of jeans but I couldn't help but noticing his bare chest. He was about to say something when I kissed him pushing him back into the room the door closing behind me but john grabbed my shoulders and held me at arm's length.

"Caitlin what are you doing? You said you didn't want this" a sad look crossed his face.

"John it's not that I didn't want this, I just didn't think I was ready" I said with a pleading tone.

"So why do you think you're ready now".

"Because I can't stop thinking about you and its driving me crazy" I could feel the tears starting to form, just then johns lips crashed into mine as he pushed me up against the wall. My hands started to roam his bare chest as he made his way down my neck. I let out a tiny whimper, he knew the exact spot to bite and it made me go weak at the knees. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and held me in place, roughly kissing me our tongues explored each other's mouths; I started to feel the room heat up. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, I held onto his neck as he walked us to the bed.

Once I was laid on the bed, I felt his hands running down my sides stopping for a second at the hem of my shirt but pulling it off me. I could feel him fumbling with the clasp of my bra, I arched my back giving him space to unhook it and pull it off. I felt His mouth close around one of my breasts as I let out a small whimper, he lead a trail of kisses down my stomach till he reach the top of my pants; grabbing the sides he yanked them down and threw them to the floor before returning to my breasts .my hands started working on the buttons of his jeans, he stood releasing himself from them. He stood there looking at me for a second before smiling and settling between my legs and I could feel his member against my leg as he started to kiss me passionately.

He hips crashed into mine as he held my shoulders, digging his nails into my skin as he bucked wildly against me. I could feel myself starting to cum as I gripped his arms tightly, moaning loudly as I exploded beneath him. Hearing him groan he hips thrusting faster and harder as I felt him come to his end, thrusting a couple more times before collapsing onto the bed beside me. We laid there silently for a moment catching our breath before I felt him pull me to him, placing my head on his chest I could hear the pounding of his heart as I closed my eyes and smiled.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep as when I opened my eyes there was light steaming through the blinds, I look up at john who smiled looking down at me. I felt his arms tighten around me as he pulled me into a kiss, breaking apart I smiled "I need a shower so I'm gonna go".

I seen a sad look cross his face "but meet me for breakfast in an hour" I said smiling.

"Yes I will" he smiled as I moved out of the bed and started to get dressed.

Once I was dress I walked over to him still laying there and kissed him goodbye before leaving the room. I walked to my room smiling at the memory of waking up in john's arms, quickly opening my door I rushed to shower so I didn't have to be away from john longer than I needed.

John was waiting in the lobby as I step out of the elevator; he grabbed my hand and started to walk towards then front doors. Looking up at him I asked "where are we going, I'm hungry"

"There is a great diner just down the road, I ate there last time I was here they do the best pancakes" putting his arm around me pulling me closer as we walked.

As we sat in the diner eating pancakes, john looked at me "I was thinking I didn't like you leaving this morning and erm I was wondering if you wanted to room with me at the next hotel".

"That sounds good" I smiled before returning to eat my food.

We sat in the diner for an hour and a half laughing and holding hands across the table, i just couldn't believe how happy I was in this moment and wanted it to last forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, i hope you like this next chapter**

**please R&R**

**thanks**

* * *

We arrived at the next city; I was so tired I must have fallen asleep in the car. I woke to john looking at me "are you alright, you look kinda pale", I yawned and told him "I'm fine. I'm just tired nothing a good night sleep won't cure". Getting out of the car I began to feel a little dizzy and quietly hoping that I wasn't getting sick. Walking through the hotel and up to our room seemed so tiring and as soon as john opened the door I walked to the bed and lay down, falling asleep once again.

I woke up and could hear the shower running, I looked at the clock and realised it was six o clock and I only had an hour before the show started. I forfeited the shower and just got dressed as I finished john walk out of the bathroom ready to leave "why didn't you wake me up" slightly mad that he left me to sleep so long. "you looked exhausted and I was going to tell Vince you were sick" looking at me with an innocent look , I was so angry that he wasn't going to wake me " I'm fine and I told you that I would get sleep tonight and it's not your choice weather I go to work or not". Grabbing my bag I storm out of the room but by the time I got to the parking area I started to feel stupid for snapping at him because I really didn't feel great. John arrived a few minutes after I did and unlocked the car, I got in and looked at him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and your right I don't feel very well". John reached out and pulled me into a hug "its ok I forgive you" kissing my forehead before turning and starting the car.

* * *

Once I was settled into the trainer's room, I was sitting on a chair hoping it would be a quite night but only half hour into the show randy Orton came in, I was getting him sorted when another walked in. After 3 hours at a steady pace in the trainer's room I was ready to collapse, tidying up all my equipment I turned to see john with a worried look on his face. Walking out to the car with john he protectively had his arm around my shoulder and once inside the car I leaned my head against the window and fell into much needed sleep.

An hour later I was standing in the bathroom wrapped in a towel , when a wave of nausea rolled over me leaning back again the wall I closed my eyes , willing my stomach to settle. After five minutes I walked out of the bathroom to see john laying in the bed , walking to the end of the bed and crawling up laying down with my head on his chest . I fell in to a peaceful sleep listening to his heart drumming, the sound that had become so familiar and comforting to me.

I awoke a couple of hours later darting from the bed to the bathroom, getting sick all I could think is I have never feeling this ill. Sensing someone behind me I turned to see john with that worried look on his face again " tomorrow you're going to see a doctor and I won't have any arguments, ill make an appointment as soon as they open" handing me a bottle of water and helping me up from the floor. Walking over to the sink I washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading back to bed with john for another few hours. Waking up again I looked to where john was standing by the window I could hear him making the appointment with the doctor, turning to look at me and seeing I was awake he said " you should get dressed because we have an appointment in an hour". He walked over to the bed kissing my forehead before heading to the bathroom, 20 minutes later I had already pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a vest top when john emerged from the bathroom dressed and giving me one of those smiles that show his dimples.

* * *

Half an hour later I was sat in a doctors waiting room with john sat beside me, holding my hand his thumb gently rubbing the outside of my hand. He shifted in his seat looking at me "do you want me to come in with you or wait outside". Smiling at how caring he was "no its ok he will probably just tell me I have some bug or I'm run down" and just then I heard.

"Caitlin Kelly" The receptionist called.

"Yes" I answered

"Can you follow me please?" A nurse said I stood up and followed the nurse to an examination room. "Dr. Burton will be here in a few minutes, please take a seat on the examination table and try to relax." I smiled a thanks to the nurse before she left me alone and I did as I was told and sat on the examination table watching my legs swing back and forth I didn't notice A middle-aged and kind looking woman come in, looking at a chart in her hands through black rimmed glasses as The nurse followed her. She turned to the table.

"Caitlin Kelly, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Burton." The woman smiled

"Nice to meet you." I said stilling my legs so I wouldn't kick the tray the nurse wheeled over.

"So what seems to be the problem today" she looked at me over the black rimmed glasses.

"Well I'm feeling really drained, tired, dizzy and I got sick there late last night but I have been working and travelling none stop for that last few months" I said hoping she wasn't going to tell me I had to take time off.

"Ok, so what we will do is take some blood and check your vitals but it's probably just a viral infection from being run down"

After all that was done the doctor prescribe me some vitamins to keep my energy levels up.

"I'll call you in a few days when your blood results come through and try to relax and take the vitamins too"

I thanked the doctor and left the room to find john sitting in the waiting room. Lifting his head and smiling at me as I walked up to him and told him the diagnoses, his body seemed to physical relax as we walked to the car.


End file.
